legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Venus
"Protected by Venus, the planet of beauty, Guardian of Love, Sailor Venus! Allow me to punish you with the power of love!" — Sailor Venus' stock introduction Sailor Venus is the secret identity of Minako Aino, or Mina, depending on the dub you follow and the leader of the Inner Sailor Senshi. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's story) Despite how lovely she is, Sailor Venus still hasn't seemed to be able to find a boy who would like to stay bound to her in love. It hurts her very much, and it is this that has made her easy to be taken advantage of. But because she is concerned about Angewomon, Myotismon, and all their...and her...friends during this awful time, she has managed to keep her grief at bay. She only hopes she can find the man of her dreams once the war is over...if her side is victorious. LOTM: Weirdmageddon TBA Powers * '''Venus Crescent Beam - '''summons a beam of energy shaped like a pair of crescent moons * '''Venus Crescent Shower - '''an upgraded version of Venus Crescent Beam which summons multiple Crescent Beams * '''Venus Love-me Chain - '''summons a chain of heart-shaped links that can both damage and catch an enemy * '''Venus Love and Beauty Shock - '''summons a kiss of love and beauty energy that forms into a heart and damages an enemy * '''Venus Eternal Make-up - '''allows Sailor Venus to become Eternal Sailor Venus * '''Venus Wink Chain Sword - '''summons a chain of heart-shaped links on the end of which is a sword of love and beauty energy. Sailor Venus uses the sword to attack an enemy Gallery Sailor_venus_pose.jpg sailor venus.JPG sailor venus in trouble.PNG sailor venus sparkly.JPG sailor venus tough.JPG sailor venus wink.JPG sailor venus, light soldier.JPG jap_venus7.jpg dub_venus3.jpg dub_venus6.jpg sailor venus cute.gif sailor venus eh.jpg sailor venus glum.jpg sailor venus i must not quit.jpg sailor venus i must press on.jpg sailor venus need a hand.jpg sailor venus oh dear.jpg sailor venus oh no you didn't.jpg sailor venus oh my.jpg sailor venus yay.png sailor venus pout.jpg Eternal Sailor Venus Gallery Sailor venus pose eternal.JPG sailor venus cute eternal.gif sailor venus eh eternal.jpg sailor venus eternal.JPG sailor venus excited eternal.JPG sailor venus glum eternal.jpg sailor venus i must not quit eternal.jpg sailor venus i must press on eternal.jpg sailor venus in trouble eternal.PNG sailor venus need a hand eternal.jpg sailor venus oh dear eternal.jpg sailor venus oh my eternal.jpg sailor venus oh no you didn't eternal.jpg sailor venus ready attack eternal.JPG sailor venus serene and eternal.PNG sailor venus sparkly eternal.PNG sailor venus tough eternal.JPG sailor venus wink eternal.jpg sailor venus yay eternal.png sailor venus, light soldier eternal.JPG sailor venus pout eternal.jpg Category:Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Immortals Category:Action Heroines Category:Superheroes Category:Blondes Category:Sexy characters Category:Characters from the Sailor Moon universe Category:Non Humans Category:Heroes Category:Royalty Category:Team heroes Category:Elementals Category:Princesses Category:Tomboy Princess Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Gloved Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Badass Princess Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Amazons Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Shizuka Itō Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Allies of Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Animated characters Category:Enemies of Hell Councils Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Cherami Leigh Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Nana Mizuki Category:Singing Characters